Aaraam "Raam" Aamonn
Origins Aaraam was born 56BBY on the Planet of Ithor. While the population of the Ithorian species live in the floating Herd Ships that orbit Ithor's lower atmosphere, unforseen medical circumstances forced Raam's mother to give birth while on a scientific expedition to the planets surface. The planet and its vast forests of Bafforr Trees are held with a religious fervor in the eyes of the Ithorian culture, and so are seldom visited by anyone from the Herd Ships aside from priests and very few Ithorian scientists. Naturally a child being born on the surface for the first time in generations was a cause for unrest among the Herds. It was said as Aaraam entered this world the flora around the child seemed to reach out for him, though no wind is present in the lower canopy. Immediately the infant showed signs of being different from his people visually. As to wether these are circumstances of his unique birth location or another matter as never been proven. Raam's skin contained an orange pigmentation, while his eyes showed flecks of purple in their gray depths. Both were features never before recorded in the Ithorian species. The network of roots that link forests across the planet are tied heavily into the conduit of the now mythic Force. As he grew Raam began to notice abilities at the edge of his consciousness. He was in tune with the emotions of not only other beings, but the plant life around him. In his attempts to figure out these abilities Raam turned to science and research. As the years passed, his herds religious leaders furthered their insistence that Aaraam cast aside his crusade for the truth about the Jedi and their mastery of the force to join the priesthood. After all he was the first Ithorian born on the mother planet in millennia, who better to lead them than one who could interpret the planets wishes. Raam knew the answers he sought were not in worship, but in information and artifacts. So he began to fashion himself into an archaeologist of sorts, one devoted to learning about the Force and its taboo past that seemed to be hidden from modern civilization. Having a special gift with flora Raam took naturally to the study of medicine. Cultivation of these skills not only benefited his dangerous lifestyle, but were integral to his survival working solo. Raam quickly became an adept field medic. The day of his first interaction with the Separatist Confederacy, Raam's life changed forever. The Utapan scientist and his two accompanying shock troopers who had arrived on the herd ship demanded Bafforr seeds from the planets surface. Already knowing the Ithorian culture prohibits violence of any form the Imperials thought themselves safe from the masses of native aliens. When refused by the priests an example was made of them. Hundreds of Ithorians witnessed the execution of their religious leader and none moved to stop the injustice, save for one. Years of harsh environment travel and training had shaped Aaraam into one of the strongest specimens of his species. Combined with his expanded moral compass from other cultures and the crushing emotional wave rippling through his people that day Raam soon found himself standing over the broken bodies of the Separatist representatives, their blood dripping from his trusty Bafforr wood staff. Though he knew his actions were necessary and he could see that the eyes of his herd shone their acquiescence , the law could not have been more clear. Aaraam Aamonn was exiled from his herd and the planet upon which he was born. He accepted the decision without argument and sought passage to the stars the very same day, ready to continue his research and hopefully find more beings like himself; the force sensitive, perhaps even the Jedi. Although Aaraam did not yet know it, he would come hold a very special place in a crew of misfits that would impact the galactic structure with their actions.